


Lazing On A Sunday Afternoon

by ArchangelRaguel



Series: A Night at the Opera [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Swearing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelRaguel/pseuds/ArchangelRaguel
Summary: Aziraphale y Crowley pasan tiempo juntos luego del Apocalipsis, haciéndose a la idea de que el Cielo y el Infierno ya no los molestarán. Ya no tienen que mantener la apariencia de “enemigos históricos”, así que pueden acercarse tanto como deseen.Esta es la segunda parte de la serie "A Night at the Opera". Nuevamente, un fanfic muy breve, donde Crowley invita a Aziraphale a compartir un picnic como excusa para seguir rompiendo barreras entre los dos.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands - Relationship
Series: A Night at the Opera [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596253
Kudos: 7





	Lazing On A Sunday Afternoon

—Ángel...

Aziraphale levantó la cabeza.

—¿Sí, querido?

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo habían pasado recostados uno contra el otro.

—Me siento... Generoso —dijo el demonio con cierta picardía.

El ángel saboreó los restos de alcohol de su paladar, y se preguntó si no sería mejor volver a estar sobrio. Miró a Crowley, frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad. ¿De qué iba ahora?

—¿Querías que tuviéramos un...? —Entrecerró los ojos, como si le diera un poco de vergüenza decirlo. —¿Picnic?

El rostro del ángel se iluminó. No podía disimularlo, le encantaba recibir ese tipo de invitaciones de parte de Crowley. Le intrigaba que de repente el demonio estuviese tan bien dispuesto a concederle tantos caprichos. Una parte de él quería averiguar qué pensamientos rondaban la mente de su compañero para que actuara de esa forma. Otra parte le decía “shh, solo cállate y disfrútalo, ya tendrás tiempo de sobre-pensar las cosas”. Tratándose de Aziraphale, es obvio cuál de las dos partes ganó la puja.

—¡Sí! —Dejó salir con entusiasmo—. ¿Esto es porque detuvimos el Armagedón? —preguntó entonces.

—Eh... Sí... Precisamente... ¿Estamos de celebración, no? —respondió Crowley, que soltó la mano del ángel y se puso de pie para estirar brazos y piernas—. Me parece que nos hemos quitado un peso de encima con nuestro pequeño engaño al Cielo y al Infierno... ¿Eso no merece celebrar, también?

—¡Cierto! Tienes toda la razón, querido.

El ángel se puso de pie, abriendo y cerrando los dedos de la mano que había tomado el demonio, y olvidó que hace un momento había considerado eliminar el alcohol de su cuerpo.

Bentley, calles londinenses, Parque St. James. Chasquido de dedos de Crowley, y mantel a cuadros sobre el césped. Otro chasquido, y de repente la gente de los alrededores no pareció interesarse más por acercarse a ese lugar del parque en particular. Aziraphale ignoró olímpicamente todas las cosas que en otro momento le hubiesen molestado, un poco por el vino, otro poco porque, tal como dijo Crowley, el Cielo y el Infierno los dejarían en paz un tiempo, y la idea de disfrutar de “ese tiempo” le empezaba a parecer brillante.

—¿Te gusta así, angelito? —preguntó el demonio, y se sentó sobre el mantel, jalando la mano del ángel para apresurarlo a hacer lo mismo.

—Es perfecto —respondió Aziraphale, y se acomodó junto a su compañero, intentando no perder el equilibrio por la mano de la que Crowley jalaba—. Siempre quise que tuviéramos un día como este...

Las cejas del demonio subieron por encima de los cristales oscuros que cubrían sus ojos. El rubio se dio cuenta, y se sonrojó al instante. Miró para otro lado, intentando disimular, y Crowley aprovechó el momento para acercarse un poco más a él. No perdió el tiempo en volver a poner su mano sobre la del ángel, tal como en el Ritz. Aziraphale lo miró, aún con la cara roja, quizás ahora más.

—Crowley... —dijo sin querer, con voz temblorosa.

—¿Aziraphale? —preguntó el otro, un poco en burla, pero sin dejar de mirarlo con intensidad. En algún punto la distancia entre ellos se fue acortando. Si los ángeles pudieran sentir taquicardia, este sería el momento en el que Aziraphale hubiera conocido esa sensación. No se dio cuenta del momento en el que sus ojos se clavaron en los labios del demonio, y ya no pudo quitarlos de allí. —¿Vas a decirme qué es lo que se supone que hace la gente en un... “Picnic”?

El ángel apretó los labios y desvió la mirada. Se sentía idiota, o al menos extraño, porque en ese momento no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que Crowley iba a besarlo, y por terrenal que pudiera parecerle el hecho, lo cierto era que lo deseaba bastante.

—¿Comer?

Crowley arrugó la nariz.

—¿Solo puedes pensar en comida? —preguntó, como si la respuesta lo hubiese decepcionado, a pesar de resultar ser la más esperable.

—Podemos tomar el té... —Propuso el ángel, sin más ideas.

El demonio suspiró, un poco exasperado. La verdad, estaba más bien molesto con él mismo por no poder besar de una maldita vez a ese ángel, porque eso era lo que quería hacer, y lo quería hacer desde hace bastante tiempo ya. Chasqueó los dedos, y ahí tenían, un té completo para dos. El ángel pareció recordar entonces que ese tipo de milagros le disgustaban. Frunció el ceño, pero tampoco fue capaz de decir nada. Porque a fin de cuentas, ¿quién los controlaba ahora? Suponiendo que fuera cierto que iban a dejarlos en paz... Y si Crowley estaba intentando hacer cosas buenas por él, ¿por qué iba a esmerarse tanto en arruinar la repentina ráfaga de buenas intenciones de su amigo?

Té de las cinco, entonces. Crowley volvió a alejarse del ángel. Necesitaba volver a tomar distancia para pensar. Y, de paso, observar a su compañero. Como siempre. Porque le encantaba observarlo.

El tiempo es relativo. Para los seres etéreos, y para un narrador haragán. El Sol caía sobre el horizonte, mientras Aziraphale y Crowley conversaban sobre los acontecimientos recientes. Los del Armagedón, claro está. ¿De qué otros acontecimientos recientes podrían estar hablando? Ambos encontraban el suceso sorprendente, a pesar de haber visto tanto ya en sus seis mil años sobre la Tierra. Y algunos detalles no acababan de cerrar, tal vez nunca dejarían de quedar por fuera de su entendimiento.

Con el paso de la hora, el mantel volvió a estar vacío, y Crowley se fue deslizando hacia su amigo, acortando una vez más la distancia entre ellos. No dejaba de mirarlo, no le importaba nada más, no se perdería ningún movimiento del ángel, mientras se preguntaba por qué diablos no estaba besándolo ya. No quería espantarlo como una mariposa. Porque así era el ángel, y Crowley no podía tener la seguridad, a pesar de conocerlo desde hacía seis mil años, de que los sentimientos que tenía por su amigo eran correspondidos. A ver, es que Aziraphale era un ser de pura bondad y amor, así que técnicamente era muy fácil para él amar prácticamente a todo el mundo. ¿Qué le hacía pensar a ese demonio que él ocupaba un sitio especial o diferente? Pero los humanos van y vienen. Ellos, en cambio, estuvieron siempre, el uno para el otro.

En algún punto se quedaron en silencio. Aziraphale había notado que su compañero llevaba unos minutos sin hablar, mirándolo fijo. Había estado pensando en él, respecto a sus sentimientos, a sus extraños deseos terrenales, y al hecho de que el Cielo y el Infierno parecían haberles dado una tregua. Y no quería seguir negándose lo que sentía. No podía seguir esquivándolo. Odiaría pasar otros seis mil años midiendo su amor por ese demonio a cuentagotas. No. Basta.

—Crowley... —dijo para llamar su atención, porque aunque ambos se estaban mirando, no estaba seguro de si la cabeza del demonio estaba ahí o en Alpha Centauri.

—¿Mh? —Él respondió solo con un sonido ininteligible, levantando apenas las cejas.

—Gracias —dijo el ángel entonces. Y sonrió, porque de verdad su amigo siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, aunque fuera por su mera existencia—. Muchas gracias. Por todo esto.

—Meh... —Crowley respondió con un gesto, como si pretendiera restarle importancia al asunto. Se giró en ambas direcciones, comprobando que allí cerca no había humanos curiosos merodeando. Y se volvió hacia el ángel. Entonces, se quitó las gafas oscuras, y se acercó aún más a él. Aziraphale sintió el reflejo de apretar los puños, porque la situación de repente lo puso algo nervioso, pero se forzó a relajarse, y apoyó las manos en el mantel, para sentir algo que lo anclara a la Tierra, a ese instante.

—¿Crees...? —El ángel casi no se dio cuenta cuando esa palabra salió de su boca. Estaba pensando en voz alta, pero ahora tendría que terminar la pregunta, la tonta pregunta, que lo estaba carcomiendo—. ¿Crees que de verdad vayan a dejarnos en paz?

En ese momento, el gesto de ambos fue el mismo: torcer los labios. Aziraphale porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza las preocupaciones de siempre, de ser un ángel en su naturaleza. Es que no quería caer, eso se lo había dicho siempre, y era a lo que más temía. Pero tampoco quería seguir postergando sus sentimientos por ese miedo. Porque ahora mismo, a esta altura y después de tantos años, esos sentimientos ya eran mucho más fuertes que cualquier otro miedo. Y se suponía que él ya no estaba al servicio del Cielo. Crowley en cambio torció los labios porque, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que, aún si no fuese verdad que los dejarían en paz, a él le importaba un comino. ¿Qué más podrían hacerle? Y aunque le tocara el peor castigo, en ese instante solo pudo pensar que de todos modos habría valido la pena, solo por dejar salir de una vez y sin medida esos sentimientos que intentaba contener hace tanto.

—Seguro que sí. Tú lo has visto, estaban cagadísimos. Nos tienen miedo, ángel, ellos a nosotros. Estamos a nuestras anchas —respondió Crowley, muy seguro. Y sonrió, satisfecho. Posó su mano sobre la del ángel, aprovechando que ambos estaban mirándose a los ojos, y se acercó un poco más a él. Aziraphale se tensionó, pero no quiso retroceder, y lo dejó acercarse. —Y aunque no fuera así... ¿Sabes? La verdad es que me importa una puta mierda.

A Aziraphale, esas palabras le llegaron bastante más tarde, porque antes de oírlas ya había resuelto, un poco de manera inconsciente, que no aguantaría esa incertidumbre un segundo más. Y, para sorpresa de Crowley, fue el ángel quien, apenas el demonio cerró la boca, se movió unos centímetros hacia adelante para rozar sus labios en un beso breve, pero intenso. Lleno de todo el cariño que le guardaba hace años. Lleno de ese amor inocente, genuino y desinteresado que era capaz de sentir. Y lleno de esperanza, de las ansias de abrir una puerta a la tranquilidad de poder expresar sus emociones con libertad. Eso sí, en cuanto se separó, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo más vivo que el del atardecer que los rodeaba.

Crowley demoró en reaccionar. Lo miró, incrédulo. ¿En serio el ángel se le había adelantado de esa manera? A ver, que igual tampoco era el tipo de beso que él estaba deseando en ese momento, digamos que él esperaba algo más “apasionado”, por su naturaleza... Pero de todos modos, un beso era un beso, y el angelito le había ganado. Emitió un sonido breve e ininteligible, entre la sorpresa y la mezcla de emociones fugaces que aquello le había causado. Entonces, Aziraphale hizo el esfuerzo de volver a mirarlo a los ojos, aún con las mejillas encendidas, y se preguntó si no habría cometido un terrible error al arrojarse de esa forma.

Habrán sido los segundos más desconcertantes y cargados de emociones de sus seis mil años sobre la Tierra, pero estaban destinados a ser solo segundos, porque después de eso, el demonio no estaba dispuesto a ser menos. Por el contrario, sus dudas desaparecieron y lo único que le importó fue redoblar la apuesta. Porque no pensaba quedarse con sabor a poco, a una simple probada de eso en lo que deseaba meterse hasta el fondo y no salir nunca más.

Antes de que Aziraphale pudiera volver a abrir la boca para decir vaya a saber qué tontería, Crowley volvió a reducir la distancia entre ellos. Fue rápido, lo último que quería era que su ángel se escapara justo ahora que al fin lo tenía ahí, prácticamente tomado de la mano. Y lo besó. Esta vez, sí fue un beso surgido de una pasión reprimida, más que de un cariño inocente. Quitó su mano de encima de la del ángel para apoyarla justo detrás de su espalda, sostener su peso sobre ella y así acercarse aún más a Aziraphale, mientras ponía su otra mano en el pecho del rubio. Dobló su rodilla, que terminó casi encima de la pierna del ángel, y este último tuvo que apoyar ambas manos detrás de su espalda para no caer hacia atrás. Fue inútil, porque Crowley estaba prácticamente encima del ángel y al final tuvo que rendirse y recostarse sobre el mantel, con un movimiento suave. No le importaba. Solo no quería dejar de besarlo, no quería que ese momento se termine. Ninguno quería. Dejó entonces que su mano izquierda rodeara la cintura del demonio, y enredó los dedos de la diestra en su cabello, tomándolo de la nuca con cariño pero con firmeza, porque ya no quería dejarlo ir nunca más.

El tiempo es relativo. Para los seres etéreos, y para los que aman, sin importar su naturaleza.


End file.
